This proposal aims to continue support for the Program to Increase Diversity in Cardiovascular Health-Related Research (PRIDE-CVD) at the State University of New York (SUNY) Downstate Medical Center in Brooklyn, New York. The goal of the PRIDE-CVD is to instruct scientists/clinicians in multidisciplinary approaches to research in cardiovascular health disparities using Brooklyn as a living laboratory. The PRIDE-CVD has been in existence for 8 years and has trained 52 scholars. More than a half of the scholars have secured funding from NIH after 2 years of their summer training and 30% were promoted from Assistant Professor to Associate Professor. To continue to build on this success and years of experience, the renewed Program has the following Specific aims: 1: To select qualified underrepresented scientists and clinicians who have potential to contribute to the state of current knowledge in cardiovascular disease research; 2: To train a diverse group of scientists in multidisciplinary research methods to address cardiovascular health disparities; 3: To mentor program participants with the goal of helping them submit a research grant application; 4: To provide underrepresented scientists with intensive individualized training and guidance in grant writing and peer review in order to enhance their capacity for success in their research careers; 5: To evaluate long-term effectiveness of PRIDE-CVD. The PRIDE-CVD at Downstate is characterized by: 1) its partnership with minority-led community-based organizations with expertise on health disparities; 2) the living laboratory of Brooklyn, New York, an urban setting in which to conduct health disparities and CVD research; 3) a well renown faculty roster with a high number of minority members; 4) a historical context providing eight years of experience in training and supporting minority scholars. It is expected that the PRIDE-CVD will continue to contribute significantly to improving the pool of highly-capable minority professionals in cardiovascular health research.